Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Ier, me ia leje un responde par Robert Winter en se blog a un comenta par elefeniste Raven *The problem I had with LFN is that at first it seemed fantastic but once I got past the basics and tried to express more complex concepts it all fell apart. My conclusion was that to use LFN really well, sufficiently to write short stories or even a novel, you would have to be absolutely an expert at the language in order to overcome its intrinsic ambiguity. Compared to, for example, Occidental or Interlingua, LFN is very vague; to express yourself clearly and unambiguously in LFN is very difficult, so much so that this difficulty outweighs the advantageous simplicity of its design. In other words, it just redistributes the difficulty: saying simple things is really, really easy but saying complicated, sophisticated things is really hard. Then there is the problem of readers understanding you; I doubt that many readers could understand, clearly and without ambiguity or confusion, a sophisticated short story written in LFN, unless they too were virtually experts at the language. This is why I ended up giving up on LFN. Esce Robert coreta? Como nos pote responde? Cual nos nesesa boni? jorj *Rober Winter razona bon cuando el dise ce esta cual nos gania en fasilia, nos perde el en rijidia. Un solve es la crea de nova parolas gramatical. Sunido **cual parolas, tu pensa? *Me no acorda completa con cual Robert Winter dise. Me ia leje cual el dise asi ante multe tempo cuando la me comprende de LFN ia es min ce oji. A acel tempo, me no ia pote vide esata cual la problemes es cual el persepi. Per esemplo me ia leje un cuantia de la naras etc en esta Vici e me nunca ia luta multe per comprende los, an a la comensa, e me serta no ia es un esperta alora. Si me debe es multe trivial, me pensa ce nos ave un ambigua con ave mera un parola per "he/she/it" (el) e me pensa ce nos pote usa la parolas "elo/ela/ele" per clari. Ma esta es un sujeto cual es discuteda a multe veses en la pasada! Guido Crufio **me acorda ce la asentia de un parola separada per "it" es un problem - ma me continua prefere ce lfn no ave pronomes mas e fema. *La multe traduis en LFN mostra ce la lingua opera bon, ma un bon tradui es difisil car on debe atende respeta la ordina multe restrinjeda de la parolas. Acel es la difisilia sur cual Robert Winter parla. En LFN on no pote pensa libre, car cada parola en un frase ave sola un loca e no plu. Acel es la preso neseseda per ave un gramatica simple ma povre. Asta aora me no sabe cual parola gramatical debe es ajuntada sin ce el altera profunda nos lingua. Me debe prende tempo per pensa sur esta problem. Sunido **me es surprende ce tu pensa ce la ordina es tro restrinjeda. me no pensa ce el es multe plu restrinjeda ce engles, per esemplo. vera, el es alga plu restrinjeda ce la linguas romanica, e serta diferente ce la ordina de engles, ma la ordina no pare la problem a me. me vide problemes (cual nos ia discute multe veses!) con la povria de pronomes, la ambiguia de determinantes como pronomes, la ambiguia de la determinantes de posese, e la tro multe sinifias de "ce" e "cual". me continua luta con los, ma posible Robert ia ave otra consernas, e posible me era regardante la importa de la restrinje de ordinas. **Como Jorj, me no trova ce la ordina de parolas en lfn es tro restrinjeda, cisa (e sola cisa!) en casos fisada como "… dise la om". En esperanto on ave multe plu libria, ma la resulta es ce autores tende scrive testos tro complicada. An tal, ta es usos a veses si nos ta pote move la ojeto de un frase a la comensa, per asentua el. Un preposada (o espresa) per indica la ojeto en tal casos ta sufisi. Regardante la problem cual Robert Winter ia trova en lfn, me ia susede nunca comprende a cual ambiguas el refere, an pos demanda plu detalias. Ultima, el ia anunsia ce tota linguas construida es sin valua. ... A, ma me vide aora ce el ia scrive multe plu sur linguas construida en se blog de pos la me regarda la plu resente, ante alga menses. Me previde un leje longa! Simon **Bon, me ia leje rapida la plu de la testo. La cosa la plu interesante es ce pos studia multe otra linguas, Robert ia trova ce esperanto es fasil lejable e el loda an se* belia! (* = la belia de esperanto, no se belia propre – "se" ave tro multe sinifias en lfn). Asi, el dise ce, a ante, se mente no ia es sufisinte preparada per la sistem gramatical de esperanto. Cisa esta ia es ance se problem en lfn, ma el ia diagnose la du problemes en maneras diferente. Per un aprendor ci no ia mestri la consetas de sintatica, me pote comprende ce lfn es confusante. Ma lfn e esperanto ave multe cualias comun – la diferes es en la manera de espresa esta cualias, plu ce en la eleje de la cualias se mesmas. Ma me no vole crea un compete. Me usa ancora ambos linguas a cada dia, e resta felis con ambos :-) Simon **si. me nota ce la lingua cual el gusta la plu ia es Occidental. Occidental es multe natural e segue plu esata la regulas de linguas romanica. donce, on no nesesa aprende regulas nova, si on parla ja alga linguas european. es como algas ia dise en esta vici: lfn ia sutrae multe formas familiar (a europeanes) e donce nesesa plu studia (como esperanto) per comprende leteratur sofisticada. **Me nota ance ce el ia abandona Occidental e favore aora Lingwa de Planeta. Me no sabe esce LdP es tan natural como Occidental, ma me suspeta ce no. Simon **Serta no, LdP es un miscada de parolas xines, arabi, indian, engles, espaniol, franses, rusce, etc. Sunido ---- Simon, esce tu senta? Me no vole es culpable si tu ta desmaia e feri la tu testa. Me vole comensa usa "ca" en loca de "ce" per "than". Simon...? Simon...? Esce tu es oce? Parla a me! *Me no opina ce "ce" con la sinifia de "ca" es ambigua, car en la romanicas la parola es la mesma, e nunca on malcomprende. Ma si on crea "ca", esta parola va es un causa de eras per la parlores de la romanicas. Ma la distingui entre "ce" e "ca" es gramatical lojical. Sunido *Jorj, me es plu ca oce – me es deletada! Sunido, la parlores de la romanicas como linguas propre no malcomprende, ma la ambiguia resta per los ci aprende la romanicas "de estra". Me recorda bon ce me ia esperia lo me mesma cuando me ia aprende franses. Simon *Simon, "ca" no es un problem per me. Ma me no comprende per ce tu dise ce tu ia esperia un problem cuando tu ia es aprendente la franses. Tu no ia pote usa un otra parola, donce tu no ia pote era. Sunido *La problem ia es en la comprende de frases scriveda de otras. Cuando on aprende un lingua, es multe plu fasil si cada parola ave sola un sensa. Simil, cuando me ia aprende elinica, me ia es frustrada par la fato ce multe preposadas, juntas, etc ave du o tre sinifias diferente. Simon